Comforting
by Cerenda
Summary: During the airing of Pahikitew Island, the "formers" as their called, are forced to stay at playa de losers. While at night, Gwen is beside the pool deep into her thoughts, and she soon hears crying. Sometimes people just need comforting.


To say that Gwen didn't have a good set of admirers during her time on Total Drama would be a lie. The goth beauty, or moon goddess, quoting Cody, was certainly a girl not missed by all of the male participants.

In the first season of the despised show Total Drama it had been Trent and Cody. Her and Trent had certainly been closer, and Gwen had even remarked that Cody was more of an annoying little brother than someone she would have affections for.

In her time of Total Drama Island she had more time to spend with Trent compared to the teen geek who was a pervert in her and many other girl's visions. However, she had a huge favor to owe him when he had set her and Trent together, a favor that she still owed.

Her and Trent had been close ever since, and once the dreaded show had ended the two had gotten together, officially becoming girlfriend and boyfriend. All good things though must come to a end.

Then, Chris McLean had forced a handful of the competitors from Total Drama Island to compete in the second season, Total Drama Action. Of course, Gwen and Trent also happened to be in the second season.

At first things had been fine, not perfect but the two were still strong and going steady. Then, Gwen had learned a secret about Trent that she had preferred not to now.

His obsession. Who would have thought that the guitarist would have an obsession with the number nine? After Duncan had given her the idea that Trent's obsession started because of her and his name's together added to nine, she began to notice changes in his behavior.

The two ended breaking up, and she had even told Trent's team to vote her ex-boyfriend off. The pain from that memory still stung.

Only one word described what she felt. Horrible. It ached in her stomach for weeks, and had really grown from the Aftermath Show. It was nerving for her ex-boyfriend to receive so many admirers and fan girls. She was reduced to the horrible girlfriend.

You would think that she would learn her lesson, but unfortunately her trouble with relationships only grew. It had started with the third season, Total Drama World Tour. She would claim it to be the worst season of the entire show, and she had many supporting reasons to back her up.

Duncan. She didn't know what was about him that had started it, but she had felt a minor spark around the punk. Perhaps it was their similarities, or that she found him attractive, she soon found herself jealous of Courtney.

It was only small, but she cast it aside as soon as Duncan was taken off of the show due to his refusing to sing. Then, he came back. And ironically it was right when she and Courtney were beginning to be friends.

And right when he came back, they kissed. Gwen found herself caught up in the moment, she did it without even thinking of the consequences that would grow from one mere kiss.

To build up her problems, Tyler had seen it. She was never close to Tyler, and honestly out of all of the competitors, she wouldn't have expected it be him.

Basically, she was reduced to the "new Heather." When she came back in All Stars, she found herself determined to become friends with Courtney again. And she would soon find herself breaking up with Duncan in the same season.

Thankfully, there were no more relationships in the season that had included her. But, one interaction on the show had started up a whole new franchise. Cameron. She swore that the two were only friends, nothing more, but that didn't stop crazy fan girls to start a new pairing.

Thankfully, this didn't effect her friendship with Cameron. And now, as the new season Pahkitew Island ran, the formers were forced to watch the show at playa de losers. And here she was.

The beauty dipped her feet into the cool still water of the pool. Everyone had already gathered inside, and the hour was late. Just how she liked it. It was nice to get away every once in a while, and just to relax and have time to think.

She was pleased though that Chris had decided to throw in a new cast inside of reusing the old one. The drama she found was annoying, as it was to everyone, and after all of the insults and torments on All Stars she felt that a well deserved break was needed.

Her head tipped up to the moon and the blackness enveloping it dotted with stars. Her eyes darted the endless black for constellations and she let the silence overtake her.

Nothing of interest had happened since their arrival. You could say that the drama had completely disappeared. Sure, the already formed couples had their moments, but each was strong and none had broke up, at least to her knowledge.

Sobbing. It was light at first, and it barely had got her attention until it grew. Her focus on the sky soon faded as she looked around the pool to find the source of the noise.

Her head searched for possible candidates. Of course, it most likely another breaking of a couple. She sighed. The constant breaking up in the past had been irritating, but it did bring her to wonder.

Certainly it was not Heather and Alejandro, the final episode of All Stars proving this. Geoff and Bridgette were constantly making out, and having. Yea. She wasn't going to finish that sentence. Tyler and Lindsay? No, she was positive that it wasn't them. Although Lindsay was dim and always forgot her boyfriend's name until recently, the two wouldn't break up.

Zoey and Mike? That couple would never break up, she reminded herself. They were practically meant for each other. The thought made her gag. Brick and Jo? This newly formed couple was possibly the answer. But, no. They had just gotten together a few weeks ago, and she certainly couldn't see either of the two cry. Sam and Dakota? She eliminated that answer as soon as at it popped up in her head. They were like Geoff and Bridgette, making out a normal aspect of life to the two.

Scott and Courtney? The two had gotten together after All Stars, but like Brick and Jo she couldn't see either crying. Noah and Izzy? It was certainly a shock to the entire cast when the two, or more like Izzy, had announced this. It was only a few days ago, and she could see why it had slipped her mind so easily. She guessed that Noah may cry, but that didn't seem very likely, and she doubted that the couple had already broken up.

Gwen came to a conclusion. It was most likely Sierra, no doubt. Perhaps Cody had gotten her sad again, and she probably retreated outside.

Ugh, Sierra. She was never fond of the obsessive fan girl, like many others.

Wait. She listened closer. No, it was defiantly a male. That crossed out that option. And was sure that Cody wouldn't be crying. If Sierra had admitted that she wasn't attached to him anymore, he'd probably be jumping with pure joy. That news would spread like wild fire, like anything else around playa de losers.

Whoever it was, the break up had just happened. And, she paused until her head nodded in confirmation, the male was definitely crying. She just couldn't put her finger on it...

Unconsciously she sighed. She wasn't exactly one for the job to cheer someone up, but none less, it would be rude not to speak to whoever it was. But, if she did nothing, she would still find out eventually.

Perhaps it was fate that lead her to find the source of the crying. Or maybe it was pity. She knew how it felt it be in misery after a break up, and she was certain that this was the reason for the sulking.

After all, she was almost always in the middle of a chaos of problems.

She felt a tinge of curiosity towards the source of the sound. It wasn't everyday that the male would be upset, compared the female. She shook her head. Love stories, in her opinion, were overrated. The female is not always helpless to the male. Both genders are human, and humans share a good chunk of the same emotions, like it or not.

Her feet left the warmth from the pool, and a few stray water droplets lingered on the beauty's toes. Slowly, she got up, careful not to slip into the pool. The ground was covered with water left from other users, and she wasn't fond of the idea of falling in.

She shook her head. Some people just think of themselves.

As she neared the bush, she felt nervous. It was a natural feeling that she usually could easily overcome, but she felt unsure about it. Nonsense, she thought to herself, as she somehow managed to move her feet closer to the source. It would pointless, she reasoned, to come so close but throw it away.

The crying seized.

She froze and bit her lip. Whoever it was had undoubtedly heard her. There was not point in covering up the fact.

She pursed her lips, the words barely leaving her mouth. "Um, you okay?"

She mentally facepalmed. Of course they weren't okay!

Before she could speak, whoever it was had already spoken.

"No."

Tyler?

No, that's impossible! She thought to herself. Lindsay, would be the only possible candidate. But, Lindsay, although naïve, would never break someone's heart. She was certain of it. But yet, the evidence lay before her clearly.

Time to act like her guidance counselor from grade school.

She took a seat near the jock, and forcefully turned her head up to face him.

His eyes were red and puffy, and tears streaked his face. Once he noticed her eyes on him, he quickly wiped his face with sleeve. He turned his head to the ground with shame, and nervously.

She swallowed. It was time to get straight to the point, she decided. "Was it Lindsay?" She asked, a bit forcefully.

He sighed. "Yea..." He said, his voice trailing off as his hand fiddled with a leaf from the bush, his eyes never leaving the object.

"Why?" She asked. She knew for a fact, that if you let the hopeless dumpee speak that it would make them feel better. Or at least, that's what it was in her case.

As expected he burst into a explanation, anger evident in his voice, but he spoke slowly. "It happened tonight. She took me into her room, said she had something important to tell me. She explained that her career was sky rocketing in modeling, and that she managed to get a agent. According to her agent, in order for her to climb even higher into fame, she needs to date celebrities. Famous people, who have success, and looks, not screw ups like me." He finished with a large sigh, and his head turned up to the night sky.

"Wait, Lindsay managed to explain all of that?" She asked, trying to seep humor into his gloomy nature.

He gave a nod, but his eyes didn't leave the sky. "It took a while for me to understand. But, it really isn't that hard to get after a few minutes. She obviously doesn't think I'm good enough for her."

She furrowed her eyebrows with a slight sliver anger, but quickly recovered. "Was this her choice, or her agent's choice?" She asked.

"Both." He said simply. "Her agent brought up the idea, and she agreed. That's what she said after I asked her. She then added, that it would be to hard anyway. We live far away from each other, and even though we have managed in the past, she wasn't content with the idea of me traveling with her on her modeling career trip." He blinked away tears, and wiped his face with his sleeve again. "It probably would have happened anyway. I mean look at her, and look at me." He finally pried his eyes away from the sky, and he turned to face Gwen. "Who would you prefer?"

She tensed up at the question. "It's not fair really." She said, drifting away from the question, for more than one reason. "She has looks, and money, she's practically guaranteed a good future despite her intelligence. She's accepted by everyone because of the fact, and also considering her polite manner. You, on the other hand, are just as nice as she is. You never let anything down, and your smarter than she is. Life isn't fair." She shrugged.

"Man." He shook his head. "I'm sorry, I forgot that you've been through stuff like this all the time. It must really suck, doesn't it?"

"It does." She said, agreeing. "That's why I steered away from relationships for the time being. But, this isn't about me. Do you think that you'll be okay?"

He let out a deep sigh. "No, not really. I've never been closer to a girl than Linds before. And now..." He stopped, before he could finish the sentence.

It was obvious that Tyler wouldn't get rid of the nagging feeling of dread for a while. It was a difficult situation to be placed into. She could either leave, or comfort him. But, it wouldn't hurt to help. Just a friendly talk, that's all. Besides, it would easier for him if someone talked to him about it, unlike herself. Being hated, no one even approaching her to say sorry for all the bad things happening, or at least a friendly gesture of some kind.

"You know, we could just talk about other things. It would help keep your mind off of things." She said, dread in her stomach. She knew that Tyler would most likely not share the same interests, and she knew that she up for a interesting conversation.

But, it was the right thing to do. Although no one was watching to see her do the right thing, she would know, and hopefully it would her feel a little better. It was stupid how rude people could still be, particularly Courtney, despite the season being years ago. Grudges, especially in females, tended to never resolve. And it wasn't think she had other things to do tonight. Besides drowning herself in her thoughts that is.

He gave a her a bright smile. "Thanks."

She couldn't but help feel something about that smile. It was just a friendly gesture, but...No, she wouldn't even think of the idea. Although she couldn't throw the thought in her mind that Lindsay was stupid, more than usual that is, to throw someone like him away.

* * *

Sierra surprisingly managed to resist the temptation of squealing while the camera on her phone snapped. As soon as the picture was taken, she snapped a few others, and quickly concealed herself in the bush. She couldn't believe what she just saw before her very eyes.

She looked through the pictures, with a huge grin on her face. Afterwards, she transferred to the internet, and her fingers flew across the surface on the phone.

"Time to start a Gwyler blog..." She muttered under her breath, as the pictures uploaded onto the screen.

The screen showed the picture of the "newly formed couple" who were in truth just friends. For the time being that is.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope that characters weren't OOC. This is my first Total Drama fanfiction though. I don't know why I like this pairing. It's just awesome. I think I'm starting to stray away from the canon pairings even more now...**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
